


Astronaut

by marveltookmywallet



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltookmywallet/pseuds/marveltookmywallet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is happy ever happy. Then in the blink of the eye it's ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I should be studying or working on the Ian fic, buuuut I came up with this ficlet while taking a bubble bath and couldn't resist writing it. As always I'm my own beta so let me know if you see problems.

Tony Stark was happy, truly happy for the first time in years. He was finally dating his best friend, he was in love with his best friend and his best friend loved him back. His business was once again where it was supposed to be, at the top. He was on the best avenger’s team yet, and even Rhodey had time to spare to grab weekly burgers, even if Rhodey was currently only eating the turkey version. Tony Stark was convinced he had the perfect life. Of course his unusual euphoria blocked his vision from seeing the signs that everything was about to fall apart.

            It was a hot Thursday in July and Tony was currently on his way home from a business trip in Japan that had been cut several days short. Tony stared out the window and saw the plane approaching New York. Tony checked his phone to be sure of the reservation he had set up for him and Steve tonight at Steve’s favorite Italian restaurant.

            Tony could still barely believe the fact that he and Steve were together. It was January when Steve and Sharon called off their relationship for good. Both were just too tired of the constant fighting and make-up to fighting again cycle they had created for themselves.

            Tony was in his workshop making repairs when Steve had come in and asked Tony out for ice cream. Initially Tony thought it was just two best friends getting ice cream, but that turned into a make-out session to end all make-out sessions post ice cream inside of Tony’s jag.

            By March they had moved in together into a little apartment across town, far enough that they could have privacy but close enough to not lose contact with the Avengers. May had come and Steve had found a puppy that he had begged Tony to adopt together, they named it Indiana and Tony loved the damn thing to death. June was packed full of world saving and in July for Steve’s birthday the couple went to France for a week. Now it was the end of July and Tony was happy as could be.

            The plane landed and Tony exited and got in the car that was waiting for him. He drove to the little apartment to his new little family planning on surprising Steve with being home several days earlier than originally planned. Just last night Tony had been on the phone with Steve who had said that he missed Tony terribly and that Tony should work less, of course they both knew this wasn’t really possible but they still liked to sometimes pretend it was.

            Tony pulled up in front of the complex and made his way up to their room. Once Tony was in, he noticed something highly unusual. A bra was laying over the edge of the couch. Tony picked it up and inspected it. It must be Carol’s he concluded. She was always over and would often forget things when she came to visit.

            Tony placed the bra back on the couch and shrugged it off. It didn’t look like Steve was in. Great thought Tony who was making his way to the bedroom so he could surprise Steve by laying naked on the bed before having great sex then going to get great Italian, everything really was great.

            Tony trailed a finger down the hallway towards the bedroom. He had a slight skip in his step and a huge smile on his face. He had already taken off his tie and was in the middle of unbuttoning his dress shirt revealing the top of his RT when he opened the door to the bedroom and looked up then everything fell apart before his eyes.

            In his bed, no in their bed, lay Steve pounding into Sharon. Tony just stares; he can’t even come to make a sound to let his presence be known. He just watches mouth open and eyes full of tears to be shed at a different time when he was all alone.

            Sharon opened her eyes and made contact with Tony. Her moan cut off.

“Fuck.” She said as she stopped moving. Steve stopped too worry filling his features checking Sharon for injury, but then his eyes follow where hers have been unmoved from. Tony looked horrible his eyes brimmed with tears and it was Steve’s fault.

“You weren’t supposed back till Saturday.” Steve said, his tone apologetic but not enough that he thought what he was doing was a mistake.

“I….” Tony starts but is cut off from their Avengers ID cards going off. The fact that they were even trying with Tony who was supposed to be in Japan right now meant whatever was happening was extremely important.

            Steve got out of bed and ran to put on his costume. Tony turned and walked away towards his suit which was in his personal office in the apartment. There was no time to talk or fight, only the mission which was calling loudly.

            They both ran out of the party and could see the problem immediately. Huge robots were attacking the skyline. Tony picked up Steve and flew him to where the other Avengers were congregated.

“How long?” Tony whispered through the com.

“Not now, Tony.” Steve said, voice tight.

“Tell me.” Tony said louder this time almost shouting, letting his anger and a little pain come through.

“Six months.”

“Oh,” Tony said quiet again. They arrived at the battle and started fighting. The battle wasn’t as bad as Tony had expected it to be, plus it was nice to have to focus on something besides Steve’s infidelity.

            The robot alien menace was almost completely destroyed when Tony saw it, a laser aimed right at Steve. Doing the only thing he could think of in that short of time, even though the numbers in his head were screaming that it would end badly, Tony shoved Steve out of the way and was hit by the laser instead.

            The hole went straight through the lung, Tony laughed as he crumpled to the ground. He could vaguely hear the screams around him and sort of feel the person holding on to him. Tony closed his eyes and smiled as he breathed out his last shaky breath.  His dying thought was that he wished he could have been shot before he walked in on Steve and Sharon, because he could have died happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr under the same name for lots of 616 blogging. (Sorry, i like it when Steve cheats and Tony dies)


End file.
